Getting to know you
by crappycorn-87
Summary: After the ARK Shadow fell in Angel Island, injured and confused he finds his way to the Master Emerald temple and there he sees a familiar figure. At first they fight but then they learn that they have a lot in common and become really close friends (knuxadow) There's no lemon, gross kissing or anything, just friendship and a lot of fun :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in English so, be nice with me ok thanks!

This fic takes place after the Sonic Adventure 2 game, enjoy!

 _-Day by day, I'm getting stronger, at first I thought it was the end, but I managed to survive, don't ask me how, neither why, but I'm still here. Can't tell if I'm happy or sad about it, I just can't find a reason that is worth living for, guess I'll have to find it sooner or later. I do believe in destiny, nor in chance. So there is a reason I'm still here, and I'm not gonna find it if I keep sitting here just thinking so better get moving…_

In another place

 _-Man it just gets so BORING in here sometimes_ …-thought Knuckles the echidna, munching a green leaf. _I'm even starting to wish another alien shows up so I can kick some butt!-_ he stopped a minute to think about what happened two months earlier, and how a "bad alien" changed his mind and saved the earth- _that was completely unexpected, that guy gave me the chills. With those big red eyes and motionless face. Still it is a shame that he passed away; he could have been a great ally…well, whatever_.

Knuckles didn't know that Shadow landed on Angel Island, since it got on his way back to the earth and because he is the ultimate life form, he managed to survive the fall, gravity and all that stuff. He landed on a lake and woke up in the shore, his skin was partially burned and he had lost a lot of fur, not to mention his strength. Shadow crawled under a tree, sheltering from the bright sun and eventually started to regenerate. He needed no food or water so he just stayed there until he could stand up and walk. Because of that Knuckles never noticed his presence, but he was about to find out.

Shadow started to explore the island, it had a lot of creatures and plants that he had never seen, everything was new to him, he realized that since he was too busy trying to destroy everything before, he never had the chance to look around the earth; the precious earth that Maria was so fascinated about.

- _She was not lying, this "earth" thing is quite impressive_ -he picked a flower and saw it with curiosity, some kind of nice smell was emerging from it; he sniffed the rose and started to sneeze madly- _What the fuck!_ -he threw it far away with a shocked look- _no wonder why Dr. Gerald wanted Maria in the space colony, this place is dangerous!-_ Shadow learned quickly that he had to be more cautious.

Shadow didn't know that he was approaching the emerald temple, and that there was an echidna who didn't like strangers in his island.

Shadow noticed that there were fewer trees around him as he walked- _maybe I'm approaching to something, like a city_ \- finally he saw the Master Emerald temple, and in top of it, the emerald itself, all mighty, sparkling with the sun. He lifted his view and saw something else, something familiar- _Where did I saw that guy before…? I think I know him, but, I'm not sure. Better not show up until I'm certain, I'm not in my best shape for a fight._

So he stayed near, and continued to watch the echidna every day. He at first questioned his behavior…Why he'll possibly stay just watching him? But he figured out that he had nothing better to do than that, so he stayed.

 _First day_

It is my first day watching him, I'm not aware of what animal he is, I think I never saw one like him before, neither Maria showed me a picture of that animal. We used to study biology and math in our free time, just in case we visited the earth people didn't think that we were stupid or something.

 _Day five_

What a "fascinating" creature he is: he wakes up early in the morning, starts to stretch, throws a few punches, goes down the stairs and runs a couple of minutes around the temple, then he goes into the forest and picks some fresh fruit, he calls for the creatures on the island and offers them almost all of it, eats breakfast, exercises a little bit more and then, he sits in the last step of the temple and stays there most of the day, doing nothing! I'm bored to death now. Still I'm not strong enough and I don't know my way out of here, I lost my chaos emerald and I figured out that this is an island, so, I'm trapped.

\- _**I'm trapped-**_ Shadow opened his eyes as wide as his eyelids let him- _What am I gonna do? Live in boring- land forever?_

Knuckles moved his head slightly-something's wrong, I can sense something different in the island, there is a strange energy coming from somewhere…-He started to walk down the stairs calmly, trying to sense if the "strange energy" was near. Shadow noticed the guardian coming straight to him, and took a deep breath- _shit, shit shit…How could he possibly know that I'm here? Could it be that he just decided to walk into the woods again?_ -He stepped back slowly, but then someone came running to Knuckles, his face full of fear-Guardian! There's something wrong with Amellie!-Knuckles turned his glance to the little creature-Come on! Let's go!-screamed the guardian as he followed the island habitant to where "Amellie" was.

- _Uff, that was close_ -thought Shadow, cleaning the sweat from his forehead- _I have to figure out the way to get out of here! I'm not going to find my life purpose on this island, at least I hope so…_ \- And he ran into the woods, trying to clear his mind so it would come out with a brilliant escape plan, but nothing happened.

 _Dammit!_ -a screaming sound made him turn his head and took him away of his thoughts-What the..?-he started to approach to the origin of the sound and saw a village consumed in flames, and there was Knuckles, helping everyone in the village to escape from the fire, carrying 3 to 5 creatures at a time and putting them to safety, then there was a huge explosion and a big roof flew towards the creatures, but Knuckles quickly ran to them and caught the heavy roof and threw it away like nothing. Shadow saw this, he must admit that he was quite impressed; he didn't know that the "animal" was that fast and strong- _I took the right decision not showing myself to him_ -he thought.

The creatures from the village thanked Knuckles and offered him a lot of gifts, some of them were fruit, others offered him necklaces and stuff that they build in the village and finally they did a small party to thank their God for still being alive-Thank you guys-said Knuckles-but that won't be necessary, you don't need to give me gifts and stuff, your safety is all that matters to me-and he smiled to them, it was a short but sweet smile, he truly cared about all the habitants in the island, after all, he was the guardian. Shadow was still there, curious about the "animal's" attitude; he saw how the animals made a wood fire and thought- _Seriously?!-_ and then they danced around him, some of them took Knuckles by the hands and danced around with him, he was embarrassed at first but at the end he started to enjoy it and got carried away. He had this wide and noble smile, his dreadlocks were moving with the twirl of the dance, Shadow felt like he couldn't keep his eyes away from him, but he didn't understand why- _Maybe I've been spying on him a lot, so now I can't stop!_ \- He opened his eyes on surprise, that was a really silly thought, but that explanation was better than another- Knuckles waved good bye to the villagers and walked back to the temple, as always, he leaned near the emerald and felt fast asleep. Shadow encouraged himself, not understanding why, and walked towards the echidna, cautiously so he wouldn't wake up, he was growing curious about him. Knuckles was sleeping so peacefully, but he still managed to look aware of his surroundings, which freaked Shadow a little-I need answers, maybe now I'm strong enough to handle his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow approached the guardians face and stared at him for a couple of minutes- _Maybe he'll wake up_ -but nothing-What an excuse for a guardian you are!-he said out loud-W…What? What was that?!-Knuckles jumped and adopted a fighting pose, but when he saw Shadow he felt like his legs were made of jelly-Sh…Shadow!? Oh my fucking God you are alive! But…But how?

-Wait, What? You do know me?-Shadow interrupted

-Well…yeah, you were a pain in the ass two months ago, but at the end, you and that idiot hedgehog saved us all. What are you doing here?

-Well…I must say this isn't my decision, I kinda fell on your Island after the ARK incident.

-So, you been here two months from now and I never saw you? What the hell?! How come?!

-Well, besides you are the worst guardian ever…-Shadow chuckled-I stayed in the same spot those two months until now.

Knuckles felt uncomfortable with Shadow joking like that, like they knew each other for a while, when that wasn't true, at least not for Knuckles.

-Cut it out!-he shouted-Or your lucky landing in my island will turn into a tragedy!-he menaced Shadow with his fist, Shadow just glanced at him-Hmp, whatever-then he sat down in the first of the steps

-Whaa..What do you think you're doing?-asked Knuckles, almost yelling.

-Making myself comfortable-Shadow smirked and made a sign with his hand asking Knuckles to sit next to him, but the echidna just stared at him upset-Shadow…you don't know me so I'll tell you that I don't like strangers in my island.

-Well, actually I'm not a "stranger" you know me better than I know you, and, I've lived in this island for two months now and you didn't kick me out so, I can say this is my home now-Shadow noticed that he was upsetting Knuckles, and was enjoying it, finally he was having some fun and was ready for the fight.

-Argh! You think you're so funny huh?! Well let's see if you can keep that smile after I'm done with you!

-That must be the OLDEST trash talk ever! And I'm old you know, I'm over 50 years-Shadow smirked again. Knuckles blood was boiling by now.

He jumped towards the Hedgehog in order to punch his face, but Shadow, naturally, was faster. Knuckles then turned and graved Shadow's fist, who was about to punch him in the stomach-This isn't going to be an easy fight hedgehog!-with that statement he threw Shadow in the air, he felt hard into the ground- _Shit, that guy is strong!_ -Shadow thought, making an effort to stand up after the impact. But before he could do anything Knuckles was standing in front of him-Ready to give up?-he asked cocky-Shadow just frowned and kicked knuckles down-I might not be able to pick myself up but you're going down with me!

-What the hell is wrong with you?-!-Asked Knuckles, screaming his lungs off.

\- With me?! What's wrong with YOU! I approached pacifically to your shrine, we were talking and all of a sudden you were trying to kill me but of course, I'm the one that's crazy and shit!-

Knuckles frowned-You're invading MY island!

-No I'm not! I didn't want to be here in the first place.

-So why don't you get out!

-I can't! I lost my chaos emerald so I can't "chaos control" me away from this island ok!

-You're unbelievable! You fell from outer space and survived but you can't just jump from this island to the sea in order to leave…What…the…fuck….-He was right; he could have done that…he felt so stupid.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from the sky-What the…-exclaimed Shadow

It's a thunderstorm-said Knuckles-we must find a shelter. When the storm is over, I'll help you leave my island-that said he stood up and gave Shadow a hand-Come on lazy pants! We don't have that much time!-Shadow grabbed Knuckles hand and they started to run, hands still holding. Shadow felt himself blushing but he didn't pay a lot of attention to it. Finally they found a cave up in a hill and entered, Knuckles let go of Shadow's hand and sat, Shadow followed. They both remained silent a couple of minutes, but Shadow broke the silence-Thank you-he muttered.

-Hey! Even if I don't like the idea of you been here, I wouldn't let you by yourself in the rain. Weather can get really harsh in the island-he looked at Shadow and gave him a quick smile-You know, besides all of these I'm glad that you're not dead.

-Huh? How come?-asked Shadow, full of curiosity, Knuckles seemed so harsh before and now he was "glad" that he was alive?-Seriously, you were trying to kill me and now you're happy because I'm ok?

-Hey, I'm not "happy" ok? Is just that It wasn't fair, you saved the day after all…everyone was so sad because of your "death". I wonder how they will react when they find out that you're alive, and here!

-Yep…I know…-Shadows gaze turned a little sad, like he was hiding something-What's wrong?-asked the guardian.

-Neh, never mind, it's just that I'm not that much into crowds.

-Me neither, I've been used to living alone all my life in this island, when I first met Sonic, he was an intruder, eventually we fought together against Eggman and that's how our "friendship", if you want to put a name on it, developed. Then I met the others, but you know I've never considered myself a part of the group. I'd rather be here all by myself, guarding the emerald.

You don't have a family?-asked Shadow, all of a sudden.

-I'm the last one of my race-answered Knuckles, Shadow's eyes widened in surprise.

-Wooh, I didn't knew that I'm sorry.

-Don't be-Knuckles broke the eye contact and looked at the entry of the cave-Man this rain won't stop any sooner, guess we'll have to spend the night here.

-Whatever-Answered Shadow. His mind was a complete chaos at that time, the red guardian seemed to be a lot like him, alone in the world, stubborn as a brick wall, no crowd friendly, sarcastic, strong and fast (not as strong and fast but whatever…) and…he barely bear Sonic too.

-You know, you never told me your name-Said Shadow with a smirk.

Oh that's true! I'm Knuckles the Echidna-Knuckles extended his hand and Shadow took it in a handshake- So that's what you are! An echidna, no wonder I didn't knew what animal you were, you're the only one left. You must be in an endangered species book or something…

-What?-Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

-Never mind, I'm talking nonsense-Shadow smiled.

-Wow, that's new; I think I never saw you smile before-Knuckles smirked, Shadow looked so funny smiling.

-It has been a long time since I did, actually it hurt my cheeks a little-he smirked-this is nice.

Yes, indeed-answered Knuckles-Who will knew you weren't as unbearable-Knuckles jokily punched Shadows shoulder.

-Auch!-screamed Shadow-What was that for?!

-Did that little punch hurt you? Ultimate cry baby?!-

-Well, you'll be "crying" too if you fallen from outside the earth! Well, actually you'll be dead, so…I win!-Shadow smiled-Seriously this is hurting me-he rubbed his cheeks.

Knuckles laughed like he haven't in a long time, he turned his sight at the entrance of the cave again, the rain decreased but the lightning wouldn't cease-You know, you're right; you don't have to leave the island if you don't feel like it.

-Wait…what?-asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow-Do you want me to stay?

-I didn't say that, I just said that you can stay if you want to, if you're not a menace to my emerald or the island, its fine by me-Knuckles shrugged-just be sure to pay me a visit sometime, you know, for training purposes.

Shadow half smiled-Sure, why not.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles woke up with the first ray of the sun, sat and stretched his muscles, then turned to see that Shadow was still resting peacefully next to him- _This is awkward, if someone told me a couple of days ago that I'll woke up someday next to the "ultimate life form" I certainly wouldn't believe it-_ he thought- _Well, better get going_ -He stood and walked outside the cave, leaving Shadow behind.

When Shadow woke up, he looked around for Knuckles but he wasn't anywhere to be found-Well, I guess that I'm on my own again-he walked outside from the cave, and stood still, looking at the horizon-What am I gonna do now? My daily routine was spying on Knuckles; now that I've found that he isn't a menace and that he's not going to kick me out of the island, I've got nothing left to do. What's worth living for? Not that I'm going to kill myself or anything, but still, what's the purpose of been alive if you don't have anything to do with your existence?

-Those are really big thoughts for this hour of the morning, don't you think?-asked Knuckles, who was holding a basket of food. Shadow didn't realize that he was thinking out loud and that Knuckles heard everything.

-I thought you left…-he mumbled, feeling a rush of warm blood in his cheeks.

-I did, I went for breakfast, want some?-Knuckles approached the basket to Shadow.

-Well, because I'm the ultimate life form, I don't need any food, so thank you, but I'll pass.

-You don't need it but it will not harm you, so, try it. Who knows, maybe you'll like it-Knuckles smiled a little and continued-You should try new things in order to find your "life purpose" unless you want to spy on me for the rest of your life-The guardian winked at him, obviously making fun of Shadow. Shadow blushed big time, started to mumble inaudible things, trying to explain himself but it was useless, he wasn't able to build a sentence.

Hey! Take it easy, I was just messing with you, no need to over react-Knuckles handed him a piece of bread and an apple-Here, try this-Shadow picked it with curiosity, the apple was a bright red color, similar to the echidna's, he saw the apple and sniffed it.

-It's not poisoned I swear-joked Knuckles.

-All right-Shadow bit the apple, he felt a very soft and sweet flavor fill his mouth-It…it's not that bad-he mumbled, and bit another piece. Knuckles took another apple from the basket and started to eat too. They were both sitting at the edge of a cliff outside the cave, their feet were hanging in the air, Knuckles was constantly moving both of his feet, like he was anxious or something.

-So…are you ready to tell me why you were spying on me?-Shadow opened his eyes wide, he didn't expect the guardian to ask that question all of a sudden, he gulped and tried to be cool about it.

-Well, when I decided that I was mostly recovered, I started to explore my surroundings and found your temple, and I saw you, you were familiar but I didn't remember from where, so I stayed close until I could figure that out, and yesterday I decided that it was time for me to show up. I must say I was getting bored; you do pretty much the same thing over and over again.

Yeah, I know, I get bored sometimes too, but, it is my job you know? Guard the emerald, so no evil can put its hands on it. If someone managed to steal it, not only this island will fall to the ocean, causing great damage to all the animals that live on it, but the chaos emeralds power would get out of control.

You've got a big weight upon your shoulders, Guardian. Maybe…-Shadow paused for a second, thinking deeply in the words that he would use-maybe you don't have to guard it alone.

Say what…?-Knuckles eyes widened for a second, but he managed to stay calm, thinking that Shadow was just naïve; he didn't knew anything about the earth after all.

-Guarding the Emerald has always been a one person job, done by the same family of echidnas; it's my pride to be the last guardian of it. I couldn't imagine sharing my duty with someone, it just doesn't feel right.

-Knuckles…-Shadow tried to speak as soft as he could-Do you realize that you are the LAST ONE of your specie, when you're gone, who will guard the emerald?

-I guess I'll have to get married and have kids or something.

-With who? There's no echidnas left to marry! Besides, you're always in the temple, taking care of the creatures of the island, you don't have visitors neither girl friends around you. You'll kidnap a girl and make her your spouse or what? Do you even have a plan for this?

-No.

-That's what I thought, see, I was about to propound…

-I know what you're trying to say Shadow, and the answer is no. I barely know you, how could I possibly trust you?

-You trusted me long enough to fall asleep in my presence. I could have killed you in your sleep or something. You're a strong guy, but let's face it, that would not be enough for an army or something if they're committed to steal that rock from you. Actually, who is guarding it right now?

Me, I can sense it. See? That's why no one but me can do this job.

That's fascinating-Shadow stood up-but I'll show you that you need some help-With that he started running towards the emerald temple.

Knuckles looked at him, amazed at first and then he became angry-What the hell is wrong with that hedgehog?! Why is he so stubborn?!-he ran after him, and he found Shadow aside of the emerald, resting his hand on it.

-Don't you dare!-Screamed Knuckles, he was furious.

-Or what? Come on! Show me your "only guardian powers" I'm ready.

-You'll regret this Shadow; I told you that you could stay as long you weren't a menace to my duty.

-I'm not! But you just won't listen! You're as stubborn as a child!

-Look who's talking! I'll count to three and if you don't let go of my emerald, I'm going to give you the boot!

-The what?! Argh, forget it, let's do this!-Shadow adopted a fight pose-Guardian, if I win this match you'll let me stay and help you and If I lose, I'll leave the island and you won't see me again, do you agree?

-Of course I do, there's no way that you could beat me!-Knuckles also adopted a fighting pose; he looked at Shadow, as if he was waiting for him to make the first move. Shadow just held his pose, looking straight into the echidna's eyes. They locked themselves in a staring contest for a couple of minutes, not moving a muscle, Knuckles started to wonder if they were going to fight after all-aren't you going to move or what?!-Yelled the echidna-Why do I have to move first?!-replied Shadow-This can't be happening!-Yelled Knuckles, he kicked a rock near him in anger, well, guess I'll have to deliver the pain to you!

-Your trash talk is still lame! I could fix that if you just let me help you with the emerald!-Screamed Shadow, as he approached to the guardian, ready for the fight.

When Knuckles was about to throw the first punch, someone suddenly screamed.

SHADOW! OH MY GOD!-They both turned their heads to see what was going on and saw Rouge, with her eyes wide open, her skin was pale and she seemed like she was about to cry.

Shadow arched an eyebrow and looked at Knuckles-What's Rouge doing here?

Ah, never mind her; she's always sneaking around trying to steal the emerald from me.

-I see-Shadow broke the fighting pose and stared at the bat girl. She approached, inspecting Shadow with her eyes only, not able to believe what she was seeing-How, how did you manage to survive?

-Well, I'm the ultimate life form? Remember. What are you doing here anyway?

-You surely haven't changed, not even a hello. Well, if you must know I was here to visit the little red head-She smirked and winked at Knuckles, who went angry and red as a tomato at the same time-But now that you are here my plans surely are going to change…

-Why?-interrupted Shadow

-Well, my bosses must know that you're alive. If you've got nothing better to do, which I'm sure you don't, you should join the G. U. N. team.

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, he gave a few steps back and saw Rouge incredulous-What?! Why in the world I would work for the bastards that killed my only family!?-Shadow clenched his fists and teeth-There's no way I'm going to join them…

-Geez Shadow, that happened 50 years ago, G. U. N. is not the same as it used to be, I'm sure there's an explanation for that. Remember that your memories are blurry, you can't fully trust them. I'm working with these guys and their policies are mostly about the well being of the inhabitants of this planet. Come on, give it a try…

Shadow looked away, he still felt the anger consuming him, when he suddenly felt a familiar touch in his shoulder, it was the guardian's hand-Hey, are you alright?

-Yeah, I'm fine-Shadow moved his shoulder so Knuckles' hand would fell-Shadow…-whispered the guardian, so the hedgehog could be the only one who listened-I've always known what my place in the world is, my destiny was written, but you have to figure yours, your future surely isn't here. I'm not saying G. U. N. is your destiny, but, this is your chance to leave the island and find it- Shadow looked at Knuckles deeply in the eyes, those amethyst eyes were begging him to take the bat's proposal, although he didn't know why the guardian was so concerned about his well being, he gave a quick smile to him and turned his glance to Rouge-I'm going with you Rouge, not because I'm joining, but I need answers-he turned his sight at Knuckles and smirked-Sorry Guardian, but our fight will have to be another day-Knuckles smirked back-that's fine by me, I already know how it was going to end.

Rouge looked at both of them, not understanding what was going on between those two, but she decided that asking them was no use-Well Shadow, maybe if you talk with them you'll see that G. U. N. is just right for you-She offered Shadow her hand and he took it, then she started to fly away from the island.

Knuckles looked at them both flying away-Well, that was fortunate-thought with a smirk, and then he went back to the temple.

A few months passed after that, eventually Shadow understood that G. U. N. in that time was trying to protect the earth from the "ultimate life form" that Sonic and he destroyed, that Maria's dead was an unfortunate accident and he talked with a guy who told him that he met Maria in the ARK, and they both shared memories of her. So he thought that if that guy, who also happened to appreciate his friend, was working for G. U. N., he could give it a try.

Shadow became Rouge's partner in missions (although he had some of his own) but when he stopped to think about it, Rouge was just that, his partner, he didn't felt that comfortable around her because he couldn't trust her. The day that Rouge found him, he asked her why she'll visit Knuckles, and she answered-Well, you see, Knuckles is very strong and smart, but he is naïve and shy, I want that emerald to myself so I figured that the only way to take it away from him without a fight was to slowly gain his trust and flirt with him a little, see? The perfect plan, it is actually going pretty well-Shadow didn't say a thing that day, but he was angry as hell with Rouge. Knuckles was all the things that she said, but he was a good guy and for Shadow he didn't deserved that. So, with those words he understood that the bat girl was not worthy of his trust.

He also wanted to visit Knuckles some day, but with all the work that G. U. N. gave them that seemed really far away, until one day they finally had a weekend off, so Shadow picked his chaos emerald (G. U. N. gave one to him for his missions) and chaos controlled to Angel Island.

He arrived near the temple, but something in the environment felt odd. He instantly felt his hair bristle and ran to the temple, he knew something was wrong. When he finally saw the temple, there was Knuckles, fighting against some weird robotic creatures-there's too many of them-Shadow thought and hurried to help the guardian.

Knuckles was struggling with the robots, trying his best to keep them away of the temple, but he was heavily injured because they were so many, attacking him at the same time-I…I can't give up! They're going to steal the emerald over my dead body!

-No need to be dramatic!-said Shadow, kicking a robot far away from the temple.

-Shadow!-yelled Knuckles in surprise, he wouldn't admit it, but he was happy to see the hedgehog-What are you doing here?!

-Well, I heard that there was a party over here so I decided to show up-Shadow gave a quick smile to the guardian and then focused on the robots, destroying them record time. Knuckles smiled back at Shadow and continued to destroy robots-You know, I was doing totally fine-said the echidna.

-Yeah sure, whatever you say-Shadow punched a robot and turned it into pieces-You shouldn't keep all this fun to yourself, you selfish weird specie which's name I can't remember.

-Hey!-Knuckles frowned-Are you here to help me or to make fun of me?

-You know, I'm multitasking-Shadow smirked, and then they punched the last robot at the same time.

-I see you are fully recovered-said Knuckles.

-And now you look like shit-said Shadow, with a short smile. Knuckles frowned again, and suddenly felt a strong pain in his leg, which made him kneel; he started to shiver and grabbed his leg, clenching his teeth. Shadow saw this and immediately kneeled to inspect Knuckles-Your leg, it's bleeding-You're smart-said Knuckles, sarcastically-Shadow looked at him and grabbed a gauze pad and some bands that he carried from his missions.

-Maybe this is gonna hurt-Shadow put alcohol in the wound; knuckles growled in pain. Then Shadow put the bandage on Knuckles leg.

-There you go-said Shadow, finishing the last knot-Thanks-answered shyly the guardian, avoiding the eye contact with the hedgehog and rubbing the back of his head.

Those robots, I wonder who sent them-started Shadow.

-I bet they're Eggman's, he's getting better in building those things-Knuckles looked at his leg-Usually I can destroy them easily without even a scratch, but now…

-YOU…NEED…HELP-said Shadow, with emphasis, Knuckles growled and looked away-Argh, shut up, I had the situation totally under control…

-No you didn't, why can't you just admit that this duty is overwhelming?!-Shadow looked at Knuckles deeply into the eyes; the red head felt like his guard was disabled.

-I…I…-Knuckles voice started to tremble, Shadow's eyes opened wide, Knuckles always seemed so tough, strong and confident but now, he seemed vulnerable. The guardian clenched his fists-I should be able to do this alone! and if I fail, death will be my punishment for been unfit!-Knuckles eyes widened, as he felt Shadow's hands in his shoulders-don't be so harsh on yourself-Shadow wasn't good comforting, he just stared at the guardian, unable to say anything else, Knuckles lifted an eyebrow-Um…Shadow?

-Yes?-He still was holding Knuckles by the shoulders.

-What are you trying to do?

-I'm trying to comfort you, am I doing it wrong?

-Yes you are, this is creepy as hell…please let me go.

Ok-Shadow let go of the guardian's shoulders and looked away, embarrassed. Then he opened his eyes in surprise, he suddenly had a great idea, Knuckles saw this and stared at him with curiosity, then Shadow put a device out of one pocket and handled it to the echidna-This is a communicator, I want you to have it-Knuckles stared at it, then at Shadow-Thank you but, why?.

-I…-Shadow looked away in embarrassment and continued to talk-I would like you to call me if something risky happens in the island, and then I'll come and help you out with it. Please…

-Shadow…-mumbled Knuckles, not able to believe the hedgehog's actions-Why are you doing this? I just don't understand, I'm sorry but, you don't seem to be the kind of guy who cares for another.

-you're right, I'm not-Shadow looked at the guardian straight into the eyes-I see that the earth's inhabitants are hopeless, they are selfish, rude, cruel…all of them except you-Knuckles blushed at Shadow's words and looked away-that's not true, I'm just like anyone else, you know…

-No you're not! You sacrificed your own life, guarding the emerald so the world will be in peace, you care for all the habitants of this island, you give them food and protection, without any kind of reward-Shadow started to smile, without even noticing-You only leave your duty to help Sonic and the others save this planet, and also…you helped me when the thunderstorm hit the island-he softly smiled at the memory and continued-and not just that, you brought breakfast. See? You're a unique creature, and as a courtesy for your kindness that day, I will help you as far as I can, it is just fair that someone cares about you after all you do for the others.

Knuckles was now looking at the floor, unable to see Shadow in the eye, he was so embarrassed because all the nice thoughts that Shadow had about him, he wasn't used to the compliments-Shadow, I…I don't know what to say…

You don't need to say anything, just keep the device near you ok? I've got to go, but we'll keep in touch now.

-Ok, see you around-Knuckles smiled shyly and waved good bye.

-Shadow put his emerald out and chaos controlled himself to the city again. When he arrived to his apartment, he thought about all the things that he said to the guardian, he felt like something was wrong with him-I'm not like that, usually I just manage to say a couple of words, that was quite a speech…-but he meant every single word of it, he couldn't believe that he found someone like Knuckles, someone that _he could trust_. He was so naïve, kind and honest. Sure he had his temper but it was just because he was so used to be alone and do things his own way- I'm willing to know him more-he thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The past months the guardian and the ultimate life form communicated every single day, they talked for hours! At first they just checked on each other, but then they started to talk about how their day was and suddenly they were sharing stories about their past, their interests, what they liked and disliked and they somehow became long-distance good friends.

Shadow surely had changed a lot, been a G. U. N. agent had showed him the good side of team work, he felt useful and he loved to help others, he just felt that he was fulfilling his promise to Maria. Knuckles knew all that, because Shadow told him every single thing that happened in his life. He trusted the echidna more than anyone and felt that his day wasn't complete if he didn't have the red head's point of view or advice.

On the other hand Knuckles loved to talk with Shadow, he felt kind of trapped in the island, so knowing about what was happening in the city or Shadow relating his adventures gave him some sort of "freedom feeling". Also he loved the way Shadow told his stories, filled with sarcasm and funny-kind of mean-quotes. Most of the time Shadow was the one who called, but if it was late and Knuckles didn't had a call of him he will do it just in case something was wrong.

There were a few times that Knuckles felt asleep talking with Shadow in the communicator, because of them doing it at late hours. Shadow thought that it was cute, but he'll never admit it. The sole fact of him thinking that the guardian was somehow cute gave him the chills. But he knew…deep inside he knew that something was wrong with him, but he couldn't let it go. It will have to rest inside of him, preferably for eternity.

-Guardian guess what? G. U. N. gave me my first top secret mission today…  
-Really?! It was about time, what will you do?  
-Well…you know…It's TOP SECRET-Shadow smirked, he felt so important.  
-True…-Knuckles said shyly, feeling kind of dumb for asking-Well, I wish you good luck… and be safe.  
-Nah, don't worry about that, I'm the ultimate, remember? Living weapon, meant to seek and destroy…  
-Blah, blah, blah more that you're the ultimate jerk!-Knuckles chuckled (A/N: although his song says he can't).  
-Well, I just wanted you to know in case you wondered why I am not calling.  
-Don't worry, I will survive-Knuckles smiled-Well, you should rest, you're having a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of your mission.  
-Sure mom-said Shadow sarcastically-Well, sleep tight.  
-You too, and remember, don't be stupid.  
-Don't worry, is not like I'm an echidna or anything.  
-You wish, bye.  
-Bye.

Shadow hung up, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles-Silly red head, hope he'll be fine while I'm off.

Shadow woke up early the next morning and went to his "Top secret" mission. He should approach to Dr. Ivo's base and find out what he was up to, Shadow loved the idea since he wasn't able to forget the time his robots were attacking Knuckles in Angel Island, and he was going to find out what Eggman wanted with the emerald.

He managed to enter the base without been noticed, and since his mission was just reporting what Eggman was up to, he infiltrated in the Doctor's computer system-There's a lot of folders in this computer-Shadow opened one who said "M. E. project" and his eyes opened wide, he put his hand on his mouth, unable to believe what he was seeing. In the screen there were thousands of pictures of Knuckles, mostly of him fighting, using his powers to seek and control the emerald. And next to the pictures there was a prototype of a big machine, and another one, small and anthropomorphic-this one seems like metal sonic…but, somehow, better-Shadow started searching for both machines in Doctor's computer and what he saw made him wanted to run to Angel Island immediately-This can't be…-he thought. He left things just the way they were before his research and leaved the lab as soon as he could.

He made his way to Angel Island, and he found Knuckles training, it was past sunrise-GUARDIAN!-Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, Knuckles turned his sight at him, at first scared because of the yelling but when he recognized that voice…-Shadow! You are here! How come?! Did your "top secret mission" headed you to Angel Island?-Knuckles!-he took the guardian by the shoulders-listen to me please, open your mind, what I'm about to tell you…you have to trust me on this one!-the hedgehog was almost yelling, he seemed really anxious.

-Shads, calm down, you're talking nonsense. What's happening?-The guardian lifted an eyebrow.  
-Knuckles, I know that what I'm about to ask you may seem odd to you, but believe me, It's the only way to keep you and your island safe!-he looked at the red head deeply in the eyes, Knuckles could seem that the living weapon was really concerned.

-Ok, you have to tell me what's going on because you're creeping me out.  
-I can't tell you, because I found out in my secret mission, but I can do my best trying to protect you and your people, so, remember, keep your mind open, ready?-Knuckles nodded and Shadow took a deep breath-We need to put the emerald on a vault.

By the way Knuckles looked at him, he knew it will not be an easy task-You…what…I…I don't understand why well NEED to do such thing, I'm guarding it, there's no need for that…  
-Knuckles, you don't understand, what I saw in my mission, is too much for you to handle, maybe even for both of us! We need to prevent it so we don't have to fight it, and the only way to do it is securing the Master Emerald.

-Enough!-Knuckles yelled-the emerald will stay put! Whatever comes I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. If you want to join that's fine, but moving the emerald from its shrine is out of discussion.  
Why are you so stubborn?!-Shadow growled-We are no match for this! Believe me, for once in your life listen to me! If I'm caring long enough to admit that even I can't handle this situation, me, the ultimate life form, is because it is a big menace-Knuckles thought about it, it was true, it was so unlikely of Shadow to admit that something was bigger or stronger than him. But still, Knuckles purpose in life was guarding the emerald, and if he had to die in his duty, he was totally fine with it.

-Well, Shadow you're my friend, but if you want to take the emerald to a vault, you must know that it will be over my dead body.

-I was afraid that you'll say that…-Shadow adopted a fighting pose-People in this island doesn't have to suffer because of your stubbornness-Knuckles followed with the fighting attitude, and again, they both stared at each other, not moving a muscle.

-It doesn't have to be this way-Said Shadow-I don't want to hurt you.  
-Well, soon you won't have another choice-Knuckles threw a punch towards Shadow's face, but the hedgehog managed to avoid it-If he really wanted to hurt me, that hit will had landed on my face…We're just making a fool of ourselves-Shadow thought, avoiding the guardian's punches-and we're also losing time.

-What's wrong ultimate? Do you surrender?-Knuckles smirked, but his smirked suddenly turned into a gasp because Shadow hit him in the stomach-I'm so sorry Knux, but you leave me no choice-he picked the guardian in his arms and chaos controlled to another place with him.

They appeared in a place where a snow storm was raging, Shadow held Knuckles closer to his chest, to keep him warm (of course) and the echidna suddenly opened his eyes and started to cough, when his sight was back to normal, he jumped out of Shadow's arms and looked at him in the eyes, he was furious-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHERE ARE WE!?

-I did what I must-Shadow's gaze turned sad, he knew that the guardian will never forgive him, but he had to protect him from what he saw in Eggman's base.

Knuckles made a snow ball and threw it directly in Shadow's face-You idiot! Without me the Master Emerald is helpless!-he kneeled, growling in despair.  
Don't worry about that… G. U. N.'s agents are already taking it to a vault, and for the habitants in the island, they're evacuating to a safe place that G. U. N. will provide. So, as I told you, you don't have to worry about anything.

Knuckles growled in rage, clenched his fists and stared at Shadow in a way that if his gaze was a sword, Shadow will be thrown in the floor in little cube-shaped pieces-I can't believe you betrayed me this way, you! My so called best friend! How dare you?!  
-Knuckles, this is going out of control! We needed to put that emerald on a vault!-Shadow said, with an exasperated look.

-No way! I'm its guardian, that's the way it is, and it's never going to change!-screamed Knuckles, his dreadlocks were moving to all directions with the cold snowy breeze.

-Your family did well the past years Knux, but in that time there weren't such technologic weapons as today, nor Dr. Ivo existed to steal the emerald from your family, please, you've got to listen to me!-Shadow putted both of his hands on Knuckle's arms, holding him and shaking him slightly, trying to enter some reason on him.

-This is out of discussion Shadow!-Knuckles got loose of the hedgehogs hold and took a few steps back, as he was trying to run away from the situation.  
-Guardian, you have to think of those who you've always protected, by leaving the emerald in the shrine you were putting them in danger, all because of your stubbornness! Please, reconsider your thoughts!

-Knuckles smirked, but his gaze reflected sadness-See? What you told about me wasn't true after all! I'm just like everyone else!-Knuckles clenched his fists and his voice trembled-I'm selfish-his eyes started to water, he took a deep breath and continued-I don't want to put the emerald on a vault because if I do so…I'm afraid I will no longer have a purpose…without the emerald I'll be nothing! I've always been its guardian, since I was a child!-tears stream down Knuckles face without him been able to do anything to stop them; they were caught in his eyes for so long.

Shadow looked at him, Knuckles was standing still and had his eyes shut, as trying to hold the tears, but they wouldn't obey him. The hedgehog smiled and leaned towards him and wiped the echidna's eyes with his fingers, the wind was starting to blow smoothly by that time. Knuckles opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Shadow's hand on his cheek -Don't be silly, you can't be "nothing" because you are the world to me…

Knuckles' eyes opened wide and blushed, like a tomato-W…What did you just said?-Shadow looked away and rubbed the back of his head, he felt how his cheeks turned a bright red too-Sorry, I got carried away, never mind what I said.

-Well, I don't want to-Knuckles smiled-is it true? Or is a shitty attempt to make me feel better?  
-It is true-said Shadow, shyly, almost like a whisper-you are my best friend, I wouldn't know what to do without you…-Knuckles blushed and avoided the hedgehog's sight-I'm afraid I wasn't a good friend today. You were only trying to protect me and the island, and I was so stubborn that I was even willing to fight with you to death because of it-Knuckles took a deep breath, clenched his fists, like he was doing a really big effort, and finally mumbled-I'm sorry.

Shadow smiled, it was so unlikely of Knuckles to apologize, the hedgehog felt something warm inside him, without even noticing he leaned towards the echidna and kissed him on the lips. Knuckles opened his eyes wide, but didn't put an effort to break free. When Shadow broke the kiss, Knuckles stood still for a second and with the remaining air that he had (because of the kiss, and because he was in shock) he said-I guess you accept my apology-then he looked away, embarrassed-What did just happened?-he asked, while his eyes were set on a meaningless point.

-I'm not quite sure-replied Shadow, he felt kind of dizzy because all his blood was on his cheeks. They remained silent for a couple of seconds, the snow storm suddenly started to rage again.

We should return to Angel Island!-screamed Shadow, the blowing wind wouldn't let them listen to each other-It's freezing!  
-Shadow…What happened here, stays in here!-Knuckles screamed back and started to walk on the snow, walking away from the hedgehog.  
-Is that what you really want?-Shadow was standing a few steps back of Knuckles, he could feel the cold breeze moving his quills, but right now he was more concerned about the echidna's feelings.

-Knuckles stopped walking, he stood in his place for a couple of seconds, which for Shadow seemed like an eternity, and finally he said-No-then he turned his face at the ultimate life form, he first sighed and then he smiled-I want to be with you, can't live without you…you jerk!-the red head ran towards the hedgehog and threw himself into his arms, hugging him. Shadow stood a second with his arms wide open, unable to believe what was happening, and then, he just hugged the guardian back and rested his head against his.

They remained like this for a couple of minutes, in complete silence, just feeling the other one's heat in contrast with the icy cold storm, then Knuckles lifted his head and looked directly into Shadow's eyes-We should get back-he said with a slight smile and pink cheeks.  
-Yeah you're right-he smiled at the echidna and grabbed him by the waist to hold him closer to his body-Chaos control!

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

When they appeared in Angel Island, the first sight they had was the shrine without the Emerald, Knuckles felt a deep pain in the stomach and kneeled, his eyes were set on the empty void that the Emerald left-Can't believe it's gone-Shadow put his hand on the guardian's shoulder and gave him a sweet look, Knuckles stood up and looked at the hedgehog straight in the eyes, then he nodded and they started to walk towards the shrine when suddenly Shadow's communicator rang.

-This is Shadow, what's the matter?-

-Shadow! The emerald! Someone stole it from us before we could reach Angel Island!

-WHAT?!-Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, he knew Knuckles would go mad.

-WHAT DID HE JUST SAID?!-yelled the echidna, he felt how his blood started to boil.

-Please, let me finish-said calmly the captain in the communicator-We've located the Emerald, it's in Eggman's base. We already called your Mobious friends so they can join in a rescue mission…

-You did what?!-now Shadow was the one angry as hell, a year had passed since he fell from outer space without anyone noticing. There was a purpose for that.

-Go and find the Emerald, rescue it from Eggman's hands and please, be safe-with that the captain ended the call.

As soon as the call ended, Knuckles hit a wall of the temple, crashing the marble, he stood with his fist still making contact with it, and his eyes shut, shaking in anger. Shadow knew the guardian would think that it was his entire fault, because it was…for the first time he didn't know what to do.

-Knuckles I...-

-Shut up-he interrupted-let's go to Eggman's base, we'll discuss this later.

-Shadow nodded and chaos controlled them to the base. When they arrived, all the others were there…Sonic, Tails, Amy and Rouge. Shadow growled when he saw them, he knew they would make a big fuss of his appearance. He whispered to Knuckles-I think this is enough punishment for me…-Knuckles looked at him and smiled, but quickly the "big fuss" started.

Everyone saw Shadow standing in front of them, and naturally they acted like they had just seen a ghost.

-Oh my God Shadow you're alive!-Screamed Sonic as loud as he could.

-You're smart Sonic…-said Shadow, his face motionless.

-It's been in Mobius a year from now-Said Rouge, with her arms on her waist, looking at him in a way that she made clear she was willing to piss him off.

-What!? How come you didn't tell us?!-Amy screamed sadly.

I was busy trying to avoid you all-he said with his arms folded.

-That's so rude of you! We were devastated! And you Rouge, if you did know, why you didn't tell us?-Amy was losing it now…she showed her pikko pikko hammer to the bat.

-Hey, hey calm down!-said Rouge-the knucklehead is as guilty as I am, Shadow was living in his island when I first saw him-Rouge winked at the echidna.

-He was where?! Knuckles! Why didn't you tell us!? How much did Shadow live in the island with you!?-Tails asked, joining the madness.

-Guys do you remember the Emerald?! Could we please focus on what's important?! Then you can bitch out as much as you want!

Knuckles was right, they finally got serious and entered Eggman's base, dodging robots, punching them if necessary or just for the fun of it. Deep inside Knuckles knew that something was odd; the robots they were fighting weren't as powerful as the ones Dr. Ivo sent to the island a few months ago, if he really wanted someone to back off he would had sent those.

-Shadow-he said-something is not right, this is way too easy…

-I know, I was thinking about it too-responded the hedgehog.

-Would you like to share your thoughts to all of us?-said Rouge-Whispering in a reunion is kind of rude don't you think?-She smirked.

-Well, we just think that this is way too easy. I have a bad feeling about this-answered the guardian.

Finally they reached a big door; it was open, like it was inviting them to enter-Talking about bad feelings-said Sonic-you guys are right, the Doctor is up to no good, he knew we would come.

Suddenly they heard a strident sound and they put on guard, Eggman descended from up the ceiling and laughed-Well, well, I was expecting you sooner, but that's ok, I'm not in a hurry to end all of you…

Shut up, Egghead, where's my emerald!?-Screamed Knuckles, menacing him with his fist.

Well, Knuckles, since you left it alone I thought it was ok for me to have it-he smirked, Knuckles growled in anger. The doctor then opened another gate, with a thick crystal and besides it there was the emerald, inserted in some machine like thing, it was huge with a drill on it.

-What the hell is that?!-Said Sonic, then he looked at the doctor and smirked-Another attempt to conquer Mobius huh? You already know how this is gonna end, why bother? You should find a hobby or something.

Eggman laughed-Well, we'll see about that!-then he shouted-Robots! Attack!

Knuckles opened his eyes wide, there they were, the robots that damaged him really badly the last time.

Shadow growled-I'm here by your side, everything is going to be ok.

-Shut up, I don't need your assistance hedgehog-with that said Knuckles ran towards the robots, as everyone else, Shadow shook his head in annoyance-stubborn fucker-and ran too.

After a while, they destroyed all the robots, but they felt so tired, those weren't easy to defeat.

-Give up Egghead! It's over!-said Sonic.

-Actually Sonic, this is just the warm up-he smirked and pressed another button, what they saw made them drop their jaws open.

Shadow's eyes couldn't believe it, the thing that he made a big fuss about, the one that made him run (chaos control) to Angel Island was standing in front of him. And now, he was tired, as everyone else.

-Damn you Eggman!-he shouted to the Doctor-Sure you've learned through the years!-he growled and clenched his fist.

Knuckles looked at the invention confused-Can't be…Metal Knuckles?-he growled-We've defeated this guy before…

This one's different-said Shadow-this was the invention I saw, this was the reason I wanted to secure the emerald. The doctor has been studying you a lot; he sees you as his biggest threat since you're the main guardian of his most powerful power source…Knuckles you need to leave now…

-I'm not leaving without the emerald!-He screamed-now help me defeat this piece of shit!

-How come you know so much Shadow?!-Said Tails.

-I'm a G. U. N. agent-he responded. Tails eyes were as big as his eyelids would let them-a G. U. N. age…!

-Seriously can we leave the Q&A section for later?! Invite him a coffee or something-Interrupted Knuckles. Shadow arched an eyebrow.

-You're right-said Tails-let's destroy this thing!-Tails flied on the X-tornado and the others ran towards metal Knuckles, but he seemed to be only interested in attacking the echidna. Knuckles dodged his rival's punches, but it was getting harder as time passed.

-He seems to calculate my every move-he yelled, still trying to dodge his attacks.

-I bet he's programmed to do so-replied Tails, hitting another of Eggman's robots which were set as a merely distraction to the others, so they couldn't help Knuckles.

-What should we do?-asked Amy, moving her hammer to scare away the robots from her.

-I'll help Knuckles; you guys continue destroying this things!-yelled Sonic, as he ran towards the echidna.

-Your metal isn't as handsome as mine-he joked.

-Well, I want mine to be destroyed as yours-knuckles replied, as they both fought against him. Metal Knuckles hit sonic and he flew up in the air, but tails managed to catch him. Knuckles was on his own in that moment and Metal Knuckles knew that, it was his chance, Shadow glanced at them and ran when he saw what was about to happen. Metal Knuckles held both of his hands together and some kind of energy started to form between them, Shadow knew what it was, Knuckles froze when he saw it, standing still, as he was lost in the light between Metal Knuckles' hands.

-WATCH OUT!-Shadow screamed, as he pushed Knuckles aside receiving the whole impact, which threw him far away hitting the hard soil.

-SHADOW!-Knuckles screamed, he felt the rage running through his veins, he glanced at Metal Knuckles, who was weak because of all the energy he spend on that failed attack-You….you are going to pay for this!-he started to punch him and kick him like crazy, you could see the rage through his eyes. Metal Knuckles was unable to dodge his attacks because of his lack of energy and with a last hit he finally destroyed him, all Eggman's robots felt to the ground because they were somehow connected to the Metal's source. When Knuckles defeated his metallic counterpart he glanced to Eggman-You're next!-he yelled, running towards him. Eggman saw this and flew away a few meters as fast as he could.

-You fools! I'll destroy this base within 40 seconds; you'll never be able to escape! Muahahaha-with that he left, the base had all the doors shut.

-What are we gonna do? We're trapped!-Rouge said-and Shadow, the only one who can take us away from here is…

-No he's not-Tails said, touching the hedgehog's wrist. Knuckles lifted Shadow and kicked the door, destroying it-Let's go!-he yelled, running towards the exit with Shadow in his arms.

Finally they escaped from the base in time; it exploded as Dr. Ivo said, leaving nothing than ruins. Knuckles stopped for a second and saw that the explosion shattered the emerald, he just growled and then turned his sight to see Shadow, who was still unconscious in Knuckle's arms, he figured that he'll worry about the fragments later and held him close to his body shaking the hedgehog a little-Shadz, wake up…-he mumbled, but there was no answer, he felt a deep pain in his stomach, as he was about to throw up.

-We need to take him to a hospital!-Tails yelled in despair.

-I'll do it!-quickly responded Sonic, taking Shadow away from Knuckle's arms so fast that Knuckles almost didn't notice, and disappeared before he could say anything. The guardian just sighted and ran after the hedgehog and everyone followed.

-He's still alive, but his pulse is really weak. We need to assist him immediately-the doctor said, a bunch of people came and took Shadow in a gurney as fast as they could; Sonic looked how the nurses took Shadow away and felt a deep sadness inside him- _Shadow…get well buddy_ -he mumbled.

When the other ones arrived they saw Shadow thru a window, he was in a hospital room, resting in a bed, and his body connected to a lot of machines-Only one of you can go inside and see him-the nurse said. Everyone stared at each other, trying to figure out who would it be.

-Knuckles should go-Rouge said-go ahead, handsome-she winked at him. Knuckles nodded and walked into the room, leaving everyone except her confused.

-Did we miss something?-asked Amy

-They're best friends-Rouge replied shrugging her shoulders. Don't ask me how, but that's what I know, I've seen Shadow call him almost every day when we were in G. U. N.'s headquarters or Knuckles calling him. They are really close.

-Now that you mention it-Amy said-they appeared together when we first saw Shadow, and the way Knuckles lost it when Metal Knuckles hit Shadow, and how Shadow sacrificed himself so Knuckles wouldn't receive the impact….

Rouge put her hand in her chin, thinking-You don't think they…

-What?-Amy asked.

-Nothing, I'm talking nonsense-Rouge smirked and turned her sight at Shadow's window- _Hope_ _he'll be ok, go Knuckles, make him recover soon_ -she thought.

tbc


	6. the last one

When Knuckles saw Shadow, unconscious in that bed, with a lot of tubes and cables in his body, he felt like crying rivers, but remained calm and took a deep breath, trying to control himself-Hey-he mumbled softly as she approached Shadow's bed-It's me, I'm not going anywhere until you get up of this damn bed, ok?-he started to stroke Shadow's quills, without a response, he felt a knot in his throat, but still his face seemed calm. He sat at the edge of the bed and remained there, in complete silence, just hearing the beep of the monitor-Now it would be a good time to prove me your ultimate life form powers…-that was it, he couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted Shadow to wake up, to tell him all those "ultimate life form" stupid jokes he usually said, unable to stop them, he let drop a few tears in the sheets.

Knuckles totally forgot that there was a huge window where everybody could see he; only Rouge and Amy were staring at that very moment when he was sobbing in the edge of the bed, he was with his back facing them, but still they saw how he whipped away the tears with his fist.

-I've never saw Knuckles like this before-Amy said-he's really concerned about Shadow.

-Well, he saved his life…-commented the bat girl, she felt true sadness for her partner and the echidna-We should go now, we're useless here. Knuckles will make him company.

-But what if he needs us?-Amy asked, glancing at the guardian who was still in the edge of the bed.

-He's a tough guy, don't worry about him, right now the only thing he needs is for Shadow to wake up.

Knuckles stayed each day and night at Shadow's side; his friends started to worry about him, because he barely ate, showered or leaved the hospital. He just remained there at the edge of the bed, in a chair, taking care of Shadow. He wouldn't let the nurses bath him, because he knew that he would be completely ashamed when he figured that out, so he did. He changed his sheets, turned his body side to side so he wouldn't had sores… he also read him, opened the curtains, told him about the daily events etc.

Two weeks had passed since he entered the coma, and Knuckles was starting to lose all hope, when suddenly, as he was resting his head (sleeping) in the edge of the bed, he felt a shaking hand clumsily caressing his quills.

-Hey-Shadow mumbled with his eyes mid open, his face was calm, but you could see that he still had pain. Knuckles felt like his heart skipped a bit-You're awake…-he felt an urge to throw himself into the hedgehogs arms and hug him, but didn't because of the pain that he'd probably feel and because he's shy. Despite that he had a wide smile and his eyes were uneasy, Shadow understood that the echidna had a hard time worrying about him.

-Well, you didn't think that I'll die that easily did you? - Said Shadow, with a soft voice, his hand was still resting on Knuckle's head.

-Actually I thought you were going to lose your memory as always and forget about me-Knuckles smirked. Shadow tried to laugh but he was still too injured-Don't do that, it hurts, besides, I could never forget about you-he said with a smile. Knuckles blushed and after that they both remained silent, just looking at each other, with a slight smile on their faces. Suddenly a nurse entered the room-Mr. Hedgehog, you're awake!-She smiled and approached him to take his vitals.

-You must be really happy Mr. Echidna, those two weeks must have seen like an eternity to you…

-TWO WEEKS!-screamed Shadow, but he instantly stopped because yelling was really painful.

-Hey, Hey calm down!-Knuckles held Shadow's back and stared at him concerned-Are you alright?

-Mr. Echidna was here taking care of you all this time, he never leaved the hospital; I must say he made the job really easy for all of us, and now, thanks to all his effort you're awake.

-You…you stayed here all this time?-Shadow looked at Knuckles, who looked away because was as red as a tomato. The nurse saw them and smiled-I'll check on you later Mr. Hedgehog, please, try to rest.

-I already rested two weeks but thank you- Shadow said grumpily. The nurse only smiled and leaved the room.

-Well, that was interesting-Said Shadow, with a slight smile. Knuckles was still looking at the wall, embarrassed.

-Knux I…-Shadow was interrupted by a hitting door.

-SHADOW!-In front of the door was everyone, they were holding flowers, balloons and all kind of "get well soon" stuff.

-Wha…how did you know?!-Barely said the hedgehog, with his eyes opened wide.

-We had an agreement with the hospital, when you wake up they'll tell us. So they sent a message to all of us, and we arrived as soon as we could. We are just so happy that you're ok!-Said Amy.

Knuckles looked to all of them confused, but didn't say a word; he just moved to the couch and sit.

-You just keep on scaring us don't you? This "I'm dead" joke is getting old-Said Sonic with a smirk.

Shadow smirked back-typical faker-Everyone laughed, except for Knuckles, who fell asleep in the couch.

-The poor thing is exhausted-Rouge said, covering him with a blanket-Now that he saw that you're alright he finally got some rest.

Shadow glanced at Knuckles, he was sleeping so peacefully in the couch, he had some weird feeling in his stomach, he was so happy because the echidna cared so much for him.

-Well, we should leave Shadow so he can rest too; after all, he's not fully recovered-Said Tails. Everybody agreed and started to leave the room, except for Sonic.

-Shadow I'll take Knuckles with me, he needs some rest, food and a shower!-Shadow glanced at the echidna again, now that he paid attention to him he was thinner, his quills didn't seem as healthy and shiny as they used to be, he had circles around his eyes and his fur was harsh. He felt sorry for the Guardian; he was so concerned about Shadow's well being that totally forgot about himself.

-That's fine by me, just take good care of him ok?-he said. Sonic arched an eyebrow but didn't ask the hedgehog anything; he carried Knuckles bridal style, much for the ultimate's disgust and leaved.

Shadow remained a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling, thinking. Then he fell asleep.

The next day Knuckles woke up in Amy's place, he had a peanut sandwich, grapes and an orange juice at the side of the bed-Where am I?-he whispered, leaving the bed and grabbing the breakfast.

-You're finally awake-Amy said with a smile.

-Amy…what am I doing here? Where's Shadow? Is he right?

-Take it easy Knuckles, Sonic took you to my place last night, you fell asleep in the hospital's couch, Shadow was ok with it don't worry.

-Whaa..Why in the world would I care about Shadow's opinion?!-He yelled, embarrassed.

-Knuckles, you don't need to be embarrassed about it. You know I've been in love with Sonic almost since I met him, so I know love, and you my friend, are in love with Shadow, in case you didn't knew.

The fact that Amy talked about it so naturally somehow didn't make it easier for Knuckles. He couldn't believe that he was "in love" with his best friend, surely he told him that he couldn't live without him, and when Shadow kissed him he didn't push him back or something, that was true…but been in love with him, that was a complete different story. He stared at a meaningless point for a couple of seconds, astonished.

-Aw you guys are so cute-Amy said-you have to tell him…

Knuckles glanced at her, his cheeks were painted with a deep red-I have nothing to tell him, because I don't love him-he folded his arms-And we're not "cute"… and there's no "we"….

-Yeah sure, keep telling that to yourself so maybe you will believe it someday-Amy said with a smirk.

-Well, thanks for the bed and breakfast, but I'll better keep going- he said grumpily as he walked towards the front door.

-Stubborn as ever…-she mumbled as she saw Knuckles leaving.

Knuckles took a few steps away from Amy's house and when he was sure she couldn't see him, he ran as fast as he could to the hospital-Is late! Shadow probably is already awake!

Shadow was stilled, folding his sheets, with his shoes and gloves back on, he sighed, looking thru the window-Where are you?-he mumbled. The nurse entered and saw him-Mr. Hedgehog, I see you're feeling a lot better today, I'm glad-she smiled kindly-Thank you for everything-Shadow said, and smiled back-But since I'm recovered I have to leave now.

-We hope that you have a fully recover, and please don't forget to come back to your monthly evaluation.

-I won't-he said as he exits the room. When the door of the elevator he took opened, there was Knuckles.

-Shadow! You're already awake, and all dressed up, where are you going?-Said the echidna with his eyes wide open.

-Out of the hospital, 13 days is enough time in here for me-he smirked.

-Did the Doctor say that…-

-Relax-interrupted Shadow-Everything's ok, remember…

-You're the ultimate, I know-he smiled-Should we go? I'll share my elevator with you-Knuckles put his hand on the elevators door so it wouldn't close, Shadow smiled and entered the elevator.

-Which floor is this?-the hedgehog asked

-The last one-Knuckles said.

-That gives me enough time-Shadow smirked and looked at the guardian deeply in the eyes, Knuckles suddenly started to feel nervous, he didn't know why, but the look in the hedgehogs eyes made him feel that way. Shadow took both of Knuckle's hands and put them against the elevator's wall and kissed him, leaning his body towards the Echidna's. The kiss was so deep and passionate that Knuckles felt his knees shaking, when Shadow finally broke the kiss, Knuckles stood in front of him, unable to say a word, his eyes wide open, shaking. Shadow smirked at the red head's reaction.

-You…you're really strong for a guy that just awakens from a coma…-Knuckles managed to say, his cheeks were completely red.

-Knuckles, I'm sorry that the emerald was stolen, I'm sorry about everything…-the elevator's door opened, they had reached the first floor. Shadow pressed the last floor button and closed the elevator's door.

-What are you doing?!-Knuckles yelled-You can't play with the elevator like that this is a hospital!

-Shut up! This is important!-Shadow replied-As I was saying, I'm sorry, I never meant to do bad to you, but the opposite, please forgive me…

-Hey-Knuckles put both of his hands in Shadow's shoulders-Is alright, I forgive you-he smiled-you saved my life, and I'll always be thankful for that.

-Knuckles, I…-Shadow blushed-I also wanted to thank you for taking care of me, you haven't to do so.

-But I wanted to, as I said, you saved my life. You're the ultimate and that's why you survived, but me, I'm just the proud guardian of the master emerald, which I have to search for by the way…-Knuckles suddenly remembered the first kiss they had because of the emerald, and now, this was the second one, more long and passionate.

-Shadow, are you planning to keep kissing me and pretending that everything is as it used to be afterwards? Or what's the point?-Knuckles couldn't believe that he had the guts to ask that question, he doubted if he wanted to stay for the answer.

Huh…I-Shadow blushed-I don't know…

Knuckles arched an eyebrow-You DON'T know?! What's that supposed to mean?!-

The elevator stopped again and the door opened, but this time there were a few people that joined them. The silence between them was really awkward; they couldn't keep on talking because of the people in the elevator, so they remained still and separate the whole time.

Shadow glanced at Knuckles, who turned his head avoiding his sight. They reached the last floor and the people in the elevator started to exit, now there was only the two of them, Knuckles was about to exit too when Shadow spoke.

-I love you.

Knuckles froze, his back was still facing Shadow, when suddenly the elevator's door shut and hit him.

-OUCH!-he screamed. Shadow chuckled-That wasn't funny!-Knuckles yelled, rubbing his cheeks. Shadow took Knuckles hand and walked him out of the elevator, Knuckles let go of his hand embarrassed and looked away, mumbling something inaudible.

-What was that?-Shadow asked, approaching his ear to the guardian's mouth.

I love you too-he finally said.

And there was it, their friendship suddenly became something else…Neither of them were afraid of the fact that they were guys and in love, because, let's face it, nobody told Shadow that a boy-boy relationship was "wrong", who would bring that kind of subject in an experimentation lab? And especially with him, who was "the ultimate".

And Knuckles as the last one of his race, didn't seem to understand relationships, none of his friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend, the only "couple" he knew was Amy and Sonic, and for the way Sonic acted, he could say that maybe he didn't like girls after all. No, they weren't afraid of that, they were just afraid of the feeling; they never felt that way before.

-And, now what?-Knuckles asked as they walked away of the hospital.

-Well, aren't you hungry, do you want to eat something?-Shadow asked. Knuckles looked at him troubled.

-Don't play games with me hedgehog! What about this, what are we gonna do?!-Knuckles yelled, he was nervous and started to lose it.

-Don't ask me, I'm a laboratory experiment, remember? You're a mobian, so tell me, what do mobians do when they fall in love?

-I got a feeling that you're going to play that "experiment" card on me a lot…-Knuckles folded his arms, snickering.

-You don't know right?-Shadow looked at him with a smirk.

-Well, no, but, maybe we could just keep things the way they were, kisses included-Knuckles smiled.

-That sounds fine by me-Shadow smiled back.

-Now, since you were the main cause of the emerald been shuttered, what about you help me collect the pieces?-Knuckles took Shadow by the hand, who blushed and looked him in the eyes, confused.

-Sure…why not-he smiled, and grabbed Knuckles' hand-As long as I'm with you.

The end.


End file.
